דאלקים - רשימת הופעות
הרשימה הבאה היא רשימה לא מלאה של הופעותיהם של הדאלקים. הרשימה הזאת לא כוללת את הופעותיו של דאברוס, יוצר הדאלקים, מכיוון שלו יש רשימה משל עצמו. טלוויזיה דוקטור עונה 1 * הדאלקים עונה 2 * פלישת הדאלקים לכדור הארץ * מוזיאון החלל (הופעה קצרה) * הבריחה עונה 3 * משימה אל הלא נודע * תוכנית העל של הדאלקים עונה 4 * כוחם של הדאלקים * רשע הדאלקים עונה 6 * משחקי המלחמה '' (הופעה קצרה) עונה 9 * ''יומם של הדאלקים עונה 10 * הגבול בחלל * כוכבם של הדאלקים עונה 11 * מוות לדאלקים עונה 12 * ראשיתם של הדאלקים עונה 17 * גורלם של הדאלקים עונה 20 * חמשת הדוקטורים עונה 21 * תחייתם של הדאלקים עונה 22 * התגלותם של הדאלקים עונה 25 * זכרם של הדאלקים סרט טלוויזיה * דוקטור הו (הופעה קצרה) מיני-פרקים * הקללה של מוות קטלני עונה 1 * דאלק * זאב רע / התפצלות הדרכים עונה 2 * צבא הרוחות (הופעה קצרה)/ יום הדין עונה 3 * דאלקים במנהטן / אבולוציית הדאלקים עונה 4 * כדור הארץ הגנוב/סוף המסע * הדוקטור הבא (תמונות ארכיון) * מימי המאדים (הופעה קצרה) עונה 5 * השעה האחת עשרה (הופעה קצרה) * המפלצת שמתחת (הופעה קצרה) * ניצחונם של הדאלקים * הפנדוריקה נפתחת/''המפץ הגדול'' עונה 6 * חתונתה של ריבר סונג (הופעה קצרה) עונה 7 * מקלטם של הדאלקים הרפתקאות שרה ג'יין עונה 1 * פלישת הביין עונה 3 * האשה המשוגעת בעליית הגג עונה 4 * מותו של הדוקטור קולנוע (בדרך כלל לא נחשב קאנוני) * ד"ר הו והדאלקים * פלישת הדאלקים לכדור הארץ ב-2150 משחקי וידאו * מתקפת הדאלקים * גורלם של הדוקטורים * פינוי כדור הארץ * בחזרה לכדור הארץ * אנשים עליוניים: דוקטור הו * מבוכי הזמן * שעון הנצח דוקטור הו: משחקי ההרפתקאות * עירם של הדאלקים אינטרנט משחקים * הדאלק האחרון * דאלקים נגד סייברמנים (לא קאנוני) * פריצת דאלקים * מעטפת קולית * קרב מפלצות שידורי רשת - 2003 * ''שאדה'' (שידור רשת) משחקי במה * קללתם של הדאלקים (לא קאנוני) * דוקטור הו והדאלקים בשבעת המפתחות לסוף העולם (לא קאנוני) * הו: ההרפתקאה האולטימטיבית] (לא קאנוני) * דוקטור הו בנשפים * דוקטור הו חי (לא קאנוני) סיפורת פרוזה פרוזות עיבודים לפרוזות עיבודים מכוונים לפרוזות *''דוקטור הו ויומם של הדאלקים'' *''דוקטור הו וראשיתם של הדאלקים'' *''דוקטור הו ומלחמת החלל'' *''דוקטור הו וכוכבם של הדאלקים'' *''דוקטור הו ופלישת הדאלקים לכור הארץ'' *''מוות לדאלקים'' *''דוקטור הו וגורלם של הדאלקים'' *''חמשת הדוקטורים'' (הופעה קצרה) *''בריחה'' *''תוכנית העל של הדאלקים חלק 1: משימה אל הלא נודע'' *''העל של הדאלקים חלק 2: מוטציית הזמן]'' *''זכרם של הדאלקים'' *''כוחם של הדאלקים'' *''רשעם של הדאלקים'' עיבודים אחרים *''דוקטור הו בהרפתקאה מרגשת עם הדאלקים'' *''דוקטור הו: פרוזת הסרט'' (הופעת הסרט) הרפתקאות וירג'ין החדשות * Timewyrm: Exodus * Love and War * The Also People * GodEngine BBC Books * Doctor Who - The Novel of the Film - novelisation of Doctor Who * Doctor Who - The Script of the Film - script of Doctor Who BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors * Alien Bodies * War of the Daleks * Legacy of the Daleks * Father Time * The Last Resort * The Tomorrow Windows * The Gallifrey Chronicles BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Warmonger BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures * The Nightmare of Black Island * Prisoner of the Daleks BBC Eleventh Doctor Adventures * The Dalek Generation Quick Reads * I am a Dalek Short fiction Dalek annuals The Dalek Book * Red for Danger * The Secret of the Mountain * The Small Defender * Break-through! The Dalek World * The Secret Struggle * The Five-Leaf Clover * The Log of the "Gypsy Joe" * ''Manhunt The Dalek Outer Space Book * The Outlaw Planet * The Living Death * Diamond Dust Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1976 * Terror Task Force * Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! * Nightmare * Timechase Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1977 * The Doomsday Machine * Report from an Unknown Planet * The Fugitive Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1978 * The Castaway * The Seeds of Destruction * Assassination Squad Telos Doctor Who novellas * The Dalek Factor Big Finish Short Trips Short Trips: Dalek Empire * Kalendorf * Natalie's Diary * Alby * Private Investigations * Suz * The Best Joke I Ever Told * Hide and Seek * The Eighth Wonder of the World * Mutually Assured Survival * Museum Peace Doctor Who Files * Mission to Galacton Prose related to licenced food * Doctor Who and the Daleks Audio plays Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories * The Genocide Machine * The Apocalypse Element * The Mutant Phase * Dust Breeding * Seasons of Fear * The Time of the Daleks * Jubilee * The Juggernauts * Terror Firma * Return of the Daleks * Renaissance of the Daleks * The Davros Mission * Brotherhood of the Daleks * Enemy of the Daleks * Patient Zero * Plague of the Daleks * The Four Doctors * The Five Companions * The Curse of Davros Lost Stories * The Destroyers * The Elite Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Series Audio stories * Death and the Daleks Dalek Empire Dalek Empire * Invasion of the Daleks * The Human Factor * "Death to the Daleks!" * Project Infinity Dalek Empire II: Dalek War * Dalek War: Chapter One * Dalek War: Chapter Two * Dalek War: Chapter Three * Dalek War: Chapter Four Dalek Empire III * The Exterminators * The Healers * The Survivors * The Demons * The Warriors * The Future Dalek Empire IV * The Fearless: Part 1 * The Fearless: Part 2 * The Fearless: Part 3 * The Fearless: Part 4 Gallifrey * Arbitration I, Davros * Innocence * Purity * Corruption * Guilt Doctor Who Unbound * Masters of War (non-canonical) The Companion Chronicles * Fear of the Daleks The New Eighth Doctor Adventures * Blood of the Daleks * Lucie Miller * To the Death Big Finish Doctor Who Special Releases * The Great War * Fugitives * Tangled Web * X and the Daleks Other * Glorious Goodwood * The Dalek Conquests Comic strip stories TV Century 21 * Genesis of Evil * Power Play * Duel of the Daleks * The Amaryll Challenge * The Penta Ray Factor * Plague of Death * The Menace of the Monstrons * Eve of War * The Archives of Phryne * The Rogue Planet * Impasse * The Terrorkon Harvest * Legacy of Yesteryear * Shadow of Humanity * The Emissaries of Jevo * The Road to Conflict TV Comic * The Trodos Ambush * The Doctor Strikes Back * The Exterminator * Jungle Adventure * Attack of the Daleks * The Disintegrator * Return of the Daleks * The Dalek Revenge TV Action * *Sub Zero * The Planet of the Daleks * The Threat from Beneath Dalek annuals The Dalek Book * Invasion of the Daleks * The Message of Mystery * City of the Daleks * The Humanoids * Monsters of Gurnian * Battle for the Moon The Dalek World * The Mechanical Planet * Treasure of the Daleks * The Invisible Invaders * The World That Waits * Masters of the World The Dalek Outer Space Book * The Dalek Trap * Sara Kingdom: Space Security Agent * The Super Sub * The Secret of the Emperor * The Unwilling Traveller * The Brain Tappers Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1976 * Planet of Serpents * Flood!!! Doctor Who Magazine * Return of the Daleks * Abslom Daak... Dalek Killer * Return of the Elders * The Dogs of Doom * Nemesis of the Daleks * Emperor of the Daleks! * Time & Time Again * Fire and Brimstone * Happy Deathday * Children of the Revolution * The First * The Age of Ice Doctor Who Magazine (special issues) * Bringer of Darkness Doctor Who Yearbook * Metamorphosis Battles in Time * Carnage Zoo * Flight and Fury * The Living Ghosts * Extermination of the Daleks * Dalek Wars Graphic novel * The Only Good Dalek * The Dalek Project Tardisodes * Tardisode 13 en:Daleks - List of Appearances fr:Daleks (Liste d'apparition)